La promesa del anillo
by Haira
Summary: [oneshot] SEIYAxSERENA


_Konichiwa!!, espero disfruten otra de mis tantas historias de S.M Anime: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars_

Anime: **Sailor Moon Sailor Stars**

Pareja: **Seiya x Serena** _(ya es una obviedad ¿no? ¬.¬)_

Summary: **ellos se aman, pero... como princesa de la luna esta obligada a casarse con el príncipe Endymon...Una promesa y un anillo, los unirá...**

Aclaración: **¿han visto el anillo que lleva Seiya en su mano derecha?... pues si encuentran alguna imagen, verán a lo que me refiero, en el episodio en el que se va Darien, (no recuerdo el nombre) cuando Seiya conoce a Serena en la grabación de la novela, se le ve bien clarito un anillo plateado (no se lo ve mucho usándolo, solo al principio) n.n**

Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Titulo:

**_La promesa del anillo_**

La princesa de la luna ya llevaba rato en el mismo lugar, viendo las calmas aguas de ese lago... Mientras su reflejo se hacia presente al igual que el de las hojas de los árboles que se balanceaban con aquella brisa primaveral de un lado al otro...Esa mañana su madre, la reina, habia pedido que se levantase temprano porque la esperaba en su escritorio para hablar de "temas importante"...

Su mirada se volvio gris y turbada posándose en aquel lago de aguas calmas...pues; mas recuerdos de aquella platica habian surgido en su cabeza y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla...

**OoOo Flash Back oOoO**

Serena bajaba las escaleras casi corriendo, se le habia echo tarde, su madre la mataría por hacerla esperar¡que horrible habito habia tomado! Dormir mas de la cuenta no es digno de una princesa de tu porte! Si, ya podia escuchar los sermones de su madre taladrándole la cabeza como miles de martillos, en fin, a puras penas llego al escritorio y antes de entrar dio un largo suspiro y poso ambas manos en la fría puerta de madera con el escudo de la luna representado entre ambas mitades, para luego de un leve empujón dejarse entrar...

Definitivamente, su calvario comenzaría en ese mismo instante... Su madre la observaba con el ceño fruncido sentada en la el sillon detrás de su escritorio de madera tallado con el ciclo lunar...

- madre- fue lo único que la princesa pudo decir y luego hacerle una reverencia-

- otra vez tarde... pero acércate, debo hablarte de algo de suma importancia...- respondió con su frió semblante mientras le daba una sonrisa poco usual en ella; ella sin decir palabra alguna se acerco a la reina sin sacarle la vista de encima...-

- hija, como sabrás, la luna tiene problemas con la tierra...-

- si lo se¿y eso que viene al caso?

-no me interrumpas...- sentencio su madre provocando un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo de la princesa...- hemos decidido... que tu y el príncipe Endymon se casaran...-

**OoOo Fin del Flash Back oOoO**

Y como si fuera poco, el clima no la acompaño en nada, una lluvia se desato en ese momento, terrible, estaba toda empapada y si la vieran asi, no queria ni pensar lo que le ocurriría!, pero, que mas daba, ya estaba mojada¿por qué el cambio tan radical del tiempo,que fastidio!, camino por entre la espesura del bosque en dirección al castillo, la verdad que después de lo ocurrido no queria saber de nada con aquel lugar...

Sintio una mano sobre la suya y luego que de un jalón alguien la aprisiono contra si...

Estaba dispuesta a gritarle a quien fuera...sin importar su terrible estado de animo, pero , su expresión cambio a una calida sonrisa, una de las cuales solo el podian sacarle, esos ojos, y esa seductora sonrisa en su rostro, la hicieron olvidarse de todo sufrimiento...

-bombon, no creo que estar bajo la lluvia sea muy adecuado para ti...-

- Seiya... – no hizo mas que contemplar esos azules para luego besarlo bajo esa horrible tormenta... todo dolor se esfumaba a su lado, y se lo agradecía, el, uno de los guerreros de mas confianza para la luna, aquel joven habia cautivado el corazón de la princesa, viviendo ambos una "relación clandestina" , al separarse de aquel beso el la miro a los ojos y vio como las lagrimas intentaban salir, aun cuando se podrían haber confundido con la lluvia...

- no llores bombon, se lo de tu boda, y créeme que tengo una idea, claro, si estas dispuesta a cometer una locura...-

Serena miro a su alrededor, no parecia haber nadie que pueda interrumpir aquel momento y nuevamente fijando su vista en el... sonrió –contigo haría cualquier cosa-

- ¿acaso estas buscando hacerme caer en la tentación? – respondió el aprisionándola mas contra si-

- no; quiero que me digas cual es esa locura-

- a eso, pues... ¿te gustaria escaparte conmigo?-

¿Escaparse?...dejar todo atrás? El reinado..? sonrió hacia aquella propuesta... seria divertido ve como su madre se agarraba de los cabellos por que su hija era una "rebelde"

-claro que si...-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No fue difícil salir de la luna, lo difícil fue encontrar donde ir y mucho mas pasar desapercibidos por entre las Outher Senshis, es que ellas siempre tenían mas que controladas las entradas y salidas de la Luna hacia otro lugar o desde algún planeta hacia la Luna y llegaron hasta un lejano planeta... el planeta de las flores, o el planeta del fuego como solían llamarlo, antiguo lugar de residencia del joven pelinegro, y un lugar perfecto para una nueva vida...

-Seiya, espera! Por dios!...- respondió la rubia tratando de seguir los pasos de su amado..-

- lo siento bombon, es que es peligroso estar aquí sin consentimiento de Kakyuu-

- espera... primero quiero pedirte algo...-

- lo que quieras amor..-

- prométeme algo...- agrego la princesa lunar tomado la mano derecha del joven guerrero...-

- dime- dijo el sin mas viendo como ella le colocaba un anillo plateado en el dedo anular...-

-que estarás conmigo siempre- al tiempo que lo soltaba y mostraba su mano izquierda viendo en el otro anillo haciéndole juego, el solo sonrió y atrayéndola con l la beso bajo una lluvia de estrellas –

**Fin**

**H**ola!

Espero les haya gustado, se que es corto, pero no pude contenerme en hacerlo...

No queria que parezca una boda la ultima escena, por eso la diferencia de manos **xD**

Otra loca idea mia de cómo podrían haber sido felices Seiya y Serena

Dejenme reviews ok?

Ya saben como **xD**

**Bezzo**

**_Haira_**


End file.
